The design and construction review process for each grant awarded is comprised of five stages, the first three of which are the design stages. Due to RFB staff reductions and increased workload, professional services for review of the three design stages is to be provided under contract with a qualified architectural/engineering (A/E) firm, to the extent required by the RFB workload. The Construction Bid Review (Stages IV), Final Inspection Review (Stages V) and elements of review submittals related to the terms of grant award will continue to be reviewed by RFB. The contract for services will be with NCI for all reviews. The other institute (NEI) will participate through an inter-institute agreement for the reimbursement to NCI.